Zero x Yuuki Su Sangriento Deseo
by Marchvil
Summary: Yuuki siente que Kaname no la toma en serio, habla con Zero y sin darse cuenta la historia da un giro rotundo, habrá sido en realidad una buena decisión?
1. Sin saber que iba a suceder

***°*Capítulo I*°***

**"Sin Saber Que Iba a Suceder"**

Un día cualquiera en la academia Cross. Yuuki no ha podido dormir toda la noche pensando en lo que siente por Kaname, en que quiere decírselo, y en que nada va a impedírselo. Éste es el día. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Yuuki: Desearía tanto que fuese más sencillo. Pero Kaname siempre es tan distante. Nunca sé lo que piensa y siento como si fuese demasiado condescendiente conmigo… ¿Le digo?... ¿le digo lo que siento?... ¿podrá así al fin tomarme en serio?... –dice Yuuki con aires de depresión. Zero, que se encuentra a poca distancia de ella y ha escuchado todo le dice con tono de no importarle.

-¡deja de estar soñando despierta!

-¡Zero! Lo siento. ¿ya hay que abrir las puertas?

-No- dice Zero llevando su mirada hacia el suelo y calmando su fuerte tono de voz. –Aun falta un poco.

-Entonces por qué me regañas!- dice Yuuki en tono de reclamo hacia Zero. A lo que éste se voltea de golpe, se le empieza a acercar lentamente mientras le dice

-me pareces patética, si tanto lo amas ve y díselo. Lo peor que puede decirte es que no corresponde tus sentimientos-

-Zero… - dijo Yuuki sorprendida, y un tanto derrotada por su comentario.

–No tenía idea de que me habías escuchado, pero no lo digas como si fuese tan fácil! Tu nunca te haz enamorado así de alguien, de saber que esa es la persona con la que simplemente quieres estar, sin importar qué o quien, y que no pueda ni verte, y sabes que jamás se fijará en ti, qué simplemente… nunca serás lo suficiente para satisfacerle…-

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Yuuki. Zero, quien su corazón a pesar del dolor que llevaba lograba palpitar con el sólo escuchar el sonido de su voz, se sintió en deber de hacer algo, quería abrazarla, quería consolarla en sus brazos y nunca soltarla, decirle que el sí sabía lo que era estar así de enamorado y que no lo correspondieran, y que se diera cuenta que ella significaba para él lo que Kaname significaba para ella. Pero su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo evito todo gesto, toda palabra y toda alegría que pudiese salir de ese momento. Mientras hizo un sonido con su boca de desagrado y se alejó de ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Mientras decía en voz baja cual se iba alejando…

-Deseo tus manos, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, ese frágil y hermoso cuerpo pequeño, que necesita de protección ante su estado, quiero ser esa protección, quiero tomar tu rostro e introducirme dentro de ti por primera vez uniendo nuestras bocas como símbolo de nuestra curiosidad. De nuestra inmadurez. De nuestras ganas de aprender. De verte a los ojos y no cerrarlos hasta sentirme por ti aceptado. Atraído. Debilitado… enamorado.- Cada paso que Zero daba era una punzada en su ya tan dañado corazón, el sabía que Yuuki estaba enamorada de Kaname, pero tenía que intentar, tenía que comprobar que no sintiera absolutamente nada por el! Se volteó, caminó en dirección contraria al rumbo anterior y regresó con Yuuki, dijo su nombre mientras caminaba con paso apresurado. Ella volteó con la duda en su rostro del tono de la voz de Zero, pero antes de lograr voltearse completamente él puso una de sus manos en su hombro girándola bruscamente, tras tenerla en frente colocó sus dos manos en ambos hombros de ella y le dijo;

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes y ya Yuuki? Sabes que el también siente algo por ti. Casi lo tienes asegurado ya! Pero ¿qué es lo que te hace dudar tanto?

-Zero no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Aléjate ya- le dice Yuuki asustada. A lo que Zero la interrumpe apretando más sus brazos.

-¿acaso sientes algo por alguien mas. Puede que en realidad no estés segura de lo que sientes por él porque hay alguien mas en tu mente?- Zero empezó a enamorar con sus ojos, no podía dejar de ver los labios de Yuuki. -¿acaso hay alguien más con quien te imaginas?- soltó uno de sus hombros para acariciar tiernamente su cabello -¿acaso hay alguien más al que quisieras abrazar?- soltó el otro hombro y empezó a acariciar su barbilla- acaso hay alguien mas… al que quisieras… besar…- tras decir eso Zero empezó a acercarse lenta y sensualmente hacia Yuuki, ella estaba congelada, no sabía que hacer. Si sabía que el lazo entre ella y Zero era muy fuerte, pero ahora que sabía lo que él sentía, ella no estaba segura de Kaname, por el momento quería besar a Zero, sus labios empezaron a ponerse cálidos y sedientos del toque de los de él, puso sus manos sobre el rostro y empezó a apresurar la rapidez con la que él llevaba su boca a la de ella, pero en eso, Zero sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo… no podía ser! El instinto de vampiro había llegado! Y justo en ése momento! Si la besaba… si la besaba podría perder el control sobre su sed de sangre y no podría permitirse el vivir habiéndole hecho eso a yuuki. Paró frenéticamente y sin decir una palabra se fue a paso normal, dejando a Yuuki confundida y sin saber lo que ocurría. Mientras el se alejaba diciéndose lo tonto que creía que era.

-Espera! - dijo Yuuki. Zero volteo asombrado, diciendo –Yuuki- ella empezó a caminar hacia el diciendo –No entiendo, lo que ocurre es tan… simplemente no lo entiendo, te me acercas de esa manera, y me haces creer que… que… (se mira deprimida) Zero… qué era lo que ibas… a hacer…

Zero –No estabas lo suficientemente ocupada, pensando en cómo decirle tus sentimientos a Kaname?

Yuuki –mis sentimientos?... a Kaname, sempai

Zero –Con él es con quien debes estar, yo no soy quien…

Yuuki –Callate! Qué ibas a hacer Zero? Acaso ibas a tomar más de mi sangre?... hazlo! No me importa, quiero… que seas feliz Zero, y para sobrevivir, me necesitas, necesitas mi sangre… para

Zero –Te equivocas! No es tu sangre lo que necesito para sobrevivir, me basta con…

Yuuki –Zero, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para verte sonreir… para que, seas feliz?

Zero –Lo que yo necesito para sonreir es… no, no importa, mejor olvidalo.

Yuuki –Dime Zero, somos… amigos, dime, por favor (Zero se le queda viendo, la abrazada, y la besa de tope, se separa y se sienta viendo en otra dirección a Yuuki, ella asombrada se sienta a la par de él, lo toma con las dos manos de la cara y lo vuelve a besar, a esto Zero se encuentra sorprendido, la abraza y besa profundamente, se separa un momento

Zero –Por qué hiciste eso Yuuki?-. La vuelve a besar apasionadamente –Ahora no me creo capaz de poder parar…

Yuuki –entonces no pares…-. Zero se queda sorprendido de nuevo, su determinación lo atrapaba, cuál era la motivación de ese momento en yuuki, qué era lo que ocurría con ella…

De pronto recordó cómo Yuuki estaba por Kaname, se sintió tan traicionado, como si ella quisiera utilizarlo para olvidarse de él. Sintió tanta rabia, pero a la vez, se sentía tan débil. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus manos temblaban y sudaban a la vez, su aliento se quebrantaba, se sentía sediento, y lleno de un placer inexplicable… ¿qué era lo que ocurría, por qué si se sentía tan furioso también estaba lleno del placer que recorría su cuerpo al besar a Yuuki?, no quería soltarla, la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte… Mientras Yuuki sonrojada le preguntaba…

-Qué ocurre Zero?..

-Nada Yuuki, sólo déjame estar así un momento, por favor sólo déjame tenerte en mis brazos significativamente hasta que te vayas de nuevo-. Le decía mientras empezaba a sentirse llorar, no quería que ella viera esa parte de él, no quería que ella se sintiera obligaba por lo buena persona que era, a estar junto a alguien como él. Pero Yuuki, al darse cuenta de todo lo abrazó también, mientras le decía;

-Zero, no pienses en el futuro, ni pienses en el pasado tampoco, dime por favor… ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga, para que seas feliz?-. Zero se separó un poco de ella, mientras veía su rostro, y con una sonrisa disfrazando la tristeza le dijo;

-Yuuki, yo… seré feliz con cualquier desición que hagas. Seré feliz con una sola sonrisa tuya, una de esas que emanas al que sientas que la necesita-. Le decía mientras su sonrisa se enseriaba. –y también… seré feliz si olvidas todo lo que acaba de ocurrir por favor…-. Yuuki lo vió asombrada, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, ¿Por qué después de besarla le había pedido que lo olvidara?.. acaso… ¿acaso se había arrepentido?

-Lo siento Zero, pero no voy a olvidarlo… no quiero olvidarlo, porque después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude, entender parte de tus sentimientos, y parte de los míos también, he estado tan ciega a la sombra de un hombre que no me toma en serio, tan cegada por el amor, que no podía ver lo que sentías, ni lo que me hacías sentir… Zero, ¿en serio quieres que me olvide de esto? Si ese es tu verdadero deseo, yo…- Mientras la interrumpía Zero la besó tímidamente, un beso sin pasión, lleno de nostalgia y sumergido en ternura, mientras ponías sus manos en su rostro, y ella sus manos en su espalda, el beso empezó a tornarse prometedor, después empezó a volverse profundo y apasionado, ella mantenía sus brazos ahora alrededor de su cuello, y el empezaba a sostener su cintura, el momento iba perfecto… pero en eso Zero empezó a sentir como su cuello sentía una sed casi imposible de soportar, soltó rápido a Yuuki antes de que sus instintos vampíricos pudieran apoderarse de él, la alejó de golpe mientras sus ojos de volvían de un tono rojo sangre…

-Aléjate de mi Yuuki, me temo, que ya es muy tarde para alguien como yo…

-Pídeme cualquier cosa, pero por favor no me pidas que haga eso, habiendo llegado ya hasta éste punto, ¿en serio quieres que nos contengamos?

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes Yuuki? Si continuamos, yo… yo voy a…-. Yuuki hizo a un lado su cabello, mostrando su cuello totalmente desnudo

- Lo sé Zero, y quiero… quiero que así suceda, por favor… toma todo lo que quieras, toma mi sangre, mi cuerpo… toma éste deseo que desborda de mis manos pero no te alejes ahora, ahora que ya hemos llegado hasta aquí… ¡Por favor Zero!...- Decía Yuuki mientras no podía contener las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, Zero al verla llorar no pudo evitarlo, cada vez era más débil ante el deseo, ya no podía contenerse, ahora ya no, ya no había vuelta atrás… se acercó a ella, la abrazó y besó en el cuello, ella asustada, lo miraba de una forma confusa.

-No te preocupes Yuuki, aún no tomaré tu sangre, primero… primero déjame…- Sin atreverse a terminar la frase tomó una de sus manos, y se quedó viendo su rostro, a una distancia de 2 centímetros el uno del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te deje hacer primero? – le preguntó temerosa-

-Eres sólo una niña, que pretende jugar a ser grande-

-Puede ser, pero yo… quiero hacerte feliz Zero, no me importa lo que deba hacer para lograrlo… además…-. Le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco escolar –Es algo que ambos queremos que suceda… ¿Verdad?

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo idiota?-. Decía Zero, mientras no podía entender lo que ocurría con yuuki, estaba tan asombrado de cómo había resultado todo que no podía siquiera moverse.

-Si no quieres que nadie se dé cuenta entonces entra aquí-. Le dijo Yuuki mientras lo empujaba al establo en el que Zero solía pasar horas y horas pensando, lo empujó y cayeron sobre un monto de caja que amortiguó la caída, ella estaba encima de él procurando tomar el control, pero se sentía demasiado nerviosa, ya había tomado tanto la iniciativa y estaba estacada en lo que debía continuar… Zero sonrió, le encantó como el impulso dejó dominar su plácida inocencia, lo embargó en ternura, amaba esa parte de ella, se sentó y le dio un beso en la frente marcando autoridad, ahora era ella la que temblaba, le parecía tan adorable.

-No tenemos que hacer esto, si tú no quieres o no estás lista.

-Por favor Zero, deja ya de darme la opción de huir a esto- Le decía mientras ponía la mano de él sobre uno de sus pequeños senos, estaba tan sonrojada que el aire se cortaba en su garganta, bajaba la miraba por lo avergonzada que estaba, ella sentía que era la única que deseaba que eso ocurriera, pero estaba equivocada… Zero podría haber tomado desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás la iniciativa, sabía que ella podría ceder ante él de una forma u otra, que desde el primer de sus besos él pudo hacerla suya sin balbucear, y sin preguntarle a ella también. La única razón por la que no lo hacía, lo único que contenía su fuerte deseo carnal era lo enamorado que estaba, la ceguera que no le permitiría hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de la mujer que amaba, el cómo a pesar de que fuese con otra persona él estaría dispuesto a sacrificar sus sentimientos con tal de verla sonreír de verdad. Si ella quería tomar la iniciativa, ella podía hacerlo, pues él sería su lacayo hasta el fin del mundo, su fiel aliado, la sombra de un muchacho simplemente enamorado.

-Yuuki, ¿quieres que ahora, continúe yo?

-N-no digas cosas como esas, yo sé lo que hago…

-Lo sé (Sarcástico) pero yo, quiero que las cosas vayan un poco más gentiles, éste juego de bruscos movimientos no es bueno para alguien que, es nuevo en éste tema…

-Zero, ¿eres virgen?

-jajajaja, si tú quieres que lo sea…-. Le decía mientras empezaba a desabotonar su blusa con su boca, Yuuki se daba cuenta de que él tenía experiencia, de alguna forma pero la tenía, pero lo empezaba a ignorar, estaba tan concentrada en cómo él ya había terminado con su blusa que el sudor empezaba a brotar desde su cuello, él la miraba y sonreía, ella se sentía feliz de verlo sonreír, no es algo que él acostumbre a hacer después de todo.

-¿Sabes? No hay nada más sensual que ver a una mujer sudando.

-Zero eres un pervertido! No digas cosas como esas cuando estás a punto de… a punto de!...

-…De que? Anda, dilo en voz alta…

-Zero esto es demasiado cruel

-Pero te gusta Yuuki, mira nada más cómo están tus senos en éste momento, sus pequeños pezones resaltan de tu tierno sostén-. Le decía lujurioso mientras desabrochaba la parte de atrás del mismo, ya sus senos estaban expuestos a su mirada, eran tan pequeños y delicados, Zero empezó a acariciar uno de ellos mientras jugaba con su lengua en el otro, la pasaba rodeando en círculos sobre su pecho, succionando de vez en cuando con sus suaves labios, le encantaban las reacciones de Yuuki, a quien le brotaba el sudor en su rostro, mordía uno de sus dedos con fuerza para no gritar de placer, todo esto con simplemente jugar con su pecho.

Yuuki nunca se había sentido de ésta manera, sentía en su cuerpo un calor insoportable, algo totalmente nuevo, empezaba a sentir de una manera extraña el entrepierna, apretaba ambas como si eso pudiera hacer algo. Zero se dio cuenta de esa reacción y sin decir una palabra para no avergonzarla, empezó a bajar hacia donde ella sentía que perdía el control, empezó a desabrochar su falda.

-Zero…

-¿Quieres que pare?

-n-no, pero…

-No te sientas avergonzaba, tienes un cuerpo hermoso-. Deslizó su falda hasta quitarla por completo de su cuerpo, y poco a poco deslizó también el bóxer negro que ya estaba manchado en fluidos, él no podía soportar la ternura, podría en serio quitarle ese don tan preciado? Él no se sentía digno siquiera, pero era tanto su deseo que ya no podía alejarse, ella unía sus piernas por la vergüenza, él sonreía y muy despacio volvía a abrirlas, introdujo su rostro entre sus piernas, dio un beso con mucha cautela en su clítoris, Yuuki saltó de emociones, miraba hacia atrás, Zero sorprendido con su reacción levantó un poco la cabeza pero Yuuki dijo exaltada

-¡No pares! Por favor sólo no pares, ¡continúa!-. Él volvió con una cara tan sensual que la dejaba sin habla, saco poco a poco su lengua mientras apenas acariciaba los labios vaginales, sin quitar su mirada de la de ella empezó a mover su lengua como si estuviera comiendo un helado, hacia arriba, hacia arriba nuevamente, primero despacio y con cuidado y después aumentando la intensidad, empezaba a lamerla tan desquiciadamente, utilizaba sus dos manos para abrir más sus piernas, yuuki no podía creer el placer que se apoderaba de ella, sentía que iba a volverse loca. Él habría su boca e intentaba sumergir su lengua lo más que podía en su vagina, cuando ya se sentía muy profunda empezaba a hacer movimientos circulares dentro de ella. Era como si el tiempo se detuviese, él no llevaba ninguna prisa, ambos corazones latían tan fuertes que podían escucharse mutuamente cuando acercaban sus cuerpos. Yuuki sintió un gran calor desbordarse, un gran destemplamiento en el pecho, era algo tan inexplicable! Había llegado al climax con el sexo oral que había hecho Zero en su centro, sentía como que hubiera corrido kilómetros, jadeaba y jadeaba y su sudor también se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo, Zero levantó su rostro, y ella pudo notar como él, por primera vez en su vida, la dejaba verlo sonrojado, él también estaba sudando, todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, ella mientras sonreía le decía entre jadeando;

-Estás, sonrojado Zero…

-Cállate eso no es cierto.

-Como tú digas Zero, pero ahora, creo que es mi turno de, hacerte sentir bien a ti. Le decía mientras desabrochaba su bragueta, pero Zero le respondió;

-¿En serio crees que en tu primera vez… yo podría dejarte hacer algo como eso?-. La tomo de los brazos y la recostó en la paja, posó su cuerpo sobre el de ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño, empezó a sobar su cuerpo contra el de ella delicadamente, de arriba abajo, entre vaivén de movimientos no pudo evitar que su miembro resaltara entre su pantalón, ya Yuuki lo había sentido, a pesar de sus nervios estaba tan curiosa, se sentía como la niña que no conocía del tema, exactamente como Zero decía que era…

-No sé si pueda aguantar más Yuuki-.

-Hazlo Zero… estoy, estoy lista… -. Zero sintió presión en su pecho, se puso de pié, se despojó de su camisa, se quitó por completo su cincho y dejo caer su pantalón al suelo, Yuuki lo veía con asombro, ya sobresalía demasiado de su bóxer, él se volvió a poner sobre ella,

-Trata de relajarte, ¿Está bien?-. Dijo él mientras volvía a besarla haciendo su cabeza hacia donde no pudiera ver y por ende se relajara un poco, bajó lo suficiente de su ropa interior como para dejar su miembro al aire, hiló sus manos a las de ella, se puso en posición e impulsó su cuerpo hacia dentro de ella, Yuuki gritó impulsivamente pero Zero logro ocultar sus gritos con sus labios, él no se movió más, dejó de besarla y preguntó apenado

-¿Te encuentras bien, o quieres que mejor…?

-Zero…-. Dijo interrumpiéndolo mientras hacía exactamente lo mismo que él había hecho hace un momento, lo cayó con un beso, seguido de sus brazos rodeando la espalda de él como si no tuviera nada más a que aferrarse.

Él entendió completamente, siguió moviendo su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo de ella, rozando su delicado cuerpo, sentía que la quebraría pero ya no podía detenerse a sí mismo, cuando uno de los dos se veía que haría el mínimo sonido el otro se ocupaba de silenciarlo. Cuando Yuuki tomaba aire para respirar él continuaba motivándola con apasionados besos en el cuello o lamiendo sus pezones de una manera tierna y delicada. El tiempo simplemente se volvió hielo, ninguno de los dos sentía las horas, ambos exhaustos sin darle cabida al dejar de moverse, ella lo veía a los ojos y bajaba la mirada sonrojada, ante esto él le preguntaba que le ocurría, y Yuuki tiernamente respondía…

-¿Sabes? No hay nada más sensual que ver a un hombre sudando…-. Zero se sonrojaba y se hacía de la vista gorda, aun no se acostumbraba a la realidad, aún no entendía cómo era posible lo que estaba viviendo, cómo era posible que todo lo que estuviera pasando no fuera un sueño, pero entre tanto paradisiaco pensamiento zumbó algo que lo hizo temblar, hizo que por dentro se congelara del miedo, lo que había estado evitando que sucediera desde que se besaron apenas… el maldito instinto, pero su cuerpo ya no le hacía caso a su mente, empezó a moverse más robusto y fuerte, cada vez más y más, más y más, más y más! Yuuki empezó a sentir la brusquedad y vio el cambio de color en los ojos de Zero, pero ya era demasiado tarde, incluso si tuviera la oportunidad de huir ella ya no la quería, ambos estaban por llegar al clímax y ninguno iba a detenerse, en éste vaivén de emociones Yuuki había encontrado una felicidad casi imposible de soportar, le costaba respirar, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar, no podía doblar las piernas, puso sus manos en la espalda de Zero y pechó su pecho al de él, colgando sus brazos de su cuello, mientras le susurraba…

-Hazlo… no te contengas, Zero.

-Yu-yuuki…-. Decía apenas su nombre, el sentía la misma presión en su pecho, había aumentado la rapidez y continuó en ese estado, aumentando cada vez más y más, cuando el destemplamiento llegó al pecho de ambos Zero no pudo contenerse asi mismo y al momento de llegar al punto climático la sangre corría despacio desde el cuello de Yuuki, fue un punto de placer tan ridículamente inmenso para ambos, que al llegar al clímax Zero haya sumergido sus fríos colmillos en la piel de la mujer que tanto amaba, Zero seguía succionando, lentamente, limpiando con su lengua seguidamente, habían encontrado un nuevo punto de colisión entre sus almas, tanto los vampiros succionando como los humanos drenándose, ése acto era mucho más placentero que hacer el amor, y esos dos jóvenes se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Todo hubiera sido, como en un cuento de hadas, pero en la realidad, ocurren finales distintos, talvés la presencia de un tercer espectador que se escondía en las sombras de uno de los murales, podría cambiar el final feliz de dos humanos que por su cuenta, nunca habían encontrado la felicidad…


	2. Repitiendo una mala experiencia

***°*Capítulo II*°***

**"Repitiendo Una Mala Experiencia"**

Empezaba la fría briza de las 5 de la tarde en la Academia Cross, cerca de sus limitaciones, en los adentros de un pequeño establo con pocos caballos, dormía Yuuki cubierta por un saco de la Academia mucho más grande en talla, al lado de ella, su joven enamorado se quedaba contemplándola dormir, pensando en lo tierna que se veía, y en lo dulce que era al quedarse dormida después de hacer el amor, para él era tan claro, ella estaba exhausta y con toda la razón, el por otra parte ignoraba su cansancio con el deseo de verla reposar. Zero no estaba acostumbrado a la felicidad de la que tantos hablaban, la vio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero mientras alejaba su rostro podía divisar los dos orificios en su cuello… Recapacitó…

-Ella no se cansó por lo que hicimos, fui yo quien le quitó su energía…-. Recordando el momento de clímax en el que su sangre tibia recorriendo su garganta era el sentir más placentero que había experimentado en toda su vida. Se sentía sucio, se odiaba así mismo, ¿es que acaso no había forma de que pudiera conciliar la felicidad al lado de la persona que amaba sin que hubiera un "pero" de por medio? Tomó su ropa y se vistió, exceptuando la chaqueta que cubría a Yuuki del frío, y salió para tomar aire fresco.

-Pero mira nada más, eres jovial a pesar de todo…-. Dijo una voz sin ubicación, Zero volteaba a diestra y siniestra con el corazón en la garganta, ¿¡Acaso alguien había presenciado ese momento?

-Tranquilo niño, haz exactamente lo que quiero y nadie tendrá que enterarse de ésta pequeña… travesura.-. Dijo una silueta femenina entre los árboles, salió una mujer de una belleza extrema, con un rostro angelical, pero que no inspiraba confianza, tenía clase al caminar, sonreía entre un abanico, estaba maquillada de forma sublime, con hermoso cabello largo , ondulado y dorado.

-Así que tú eres la tan nombrada…

-No digas mi nombre impuro, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano iba a presentarme, como ya sabrás, yo soy Sara Shirabuki, según yo creía, la última vampiresa pura sangre, destinada por sobre todas las razones a ser la nueva reina de los vampiros, junto al lado de kaname.

-¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo y con lo que has presenciado? Esto es estúpido…

-Deberías cuidar esa boca tan sucia al hablarme de esa manera, no puede ser que estés en presencia de una pura sangre y no sientas temor, ¿Sabes que es mi sangre la que le da vida a las demás especies minoritas de vampiros? después de nosotros van los nobles, y por debajo de todo, van los sucios clase E, pero ese ya no es tu caso ¿Verdad? Kaname ha salvado tu vida, con tal que la pequeña que duerme entre la paja ahora muestre una "verdadera sonrisa"

-¡Cállate! Hablas por hablar nada más, ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Todos tenemos un propósito, y he venido a rebajarme al hablar contigo para proponerte algo.

-No tengo ningún trato que aceptar, vete antes de que… (Empieza a sacar su Bloody Rose)

-Yo lo pensaría antes Kiryuu, Si algo llega a sucederme tengo ayudantes listos para mandar información a Kaname sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, hay mi lindo, ¿En serio quieres que él se entere de esto? No te hagas el rudo, porque ambos sabemos que él es capaz de matarlos a ambos…-.

Zero se quedó apretando los nudillos, no fue un beso nada más, él había hecho el amor con la persona más querida para Kaname, y aunque no le tuviera miedo, si él llegara a enterarse, uno de los dos estaría destinado a morir, todo sería sacrificar la sonrisa de Yuuki, ella no podría perdonarse a sí misma. Zero tenía que pensar en Yuuki;

-Dime que tengo que hacer-.

-Bien dicho pequeño, al final lo único que harás es salir ganando-. Le decía sonriendo. –Mantén alejada a esa mocosa de mi camino, no quiero que se acerque a Kaname, no permitiré que se acerqué más a él. Ayúdame a mantenerla lejos y tener a Kaname sólo para mí, para que yo pueda volverme la Reina de los Vampiros.

-Quiere decir, ¿Que incluso si reinas con alguien a quien no amas, no te importa en lo más mínimo con tal de ser la que mande?

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo amo? Después de todo es codiciado por todas las mujeres que cruzan su mirada con él, y tu Yuuki no es una excepción a sus encantos-. Le dijo victoriosa, cada una de sus palabras era como un fuerte puñal que hacía pensar a Zero que todo había sido parte de su mente y sus juegos para alejarlo de la realidad, la realidad en la que la mujer que ama no corresponde a sus sentimientos, y sólo lo utiliza para olvidar a alguien que hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Yo no quiero que ella sufra, no me importa con quién sonría con tal de que lo haga. Pero me haría muy feliz, el ser yo quien la haga sonreír-. Decía mientras una lágrima lograba ganarle a su fuerza de voluntad y empezaba a caer lentamente por su mejilla.

-Al final sólo sales ganando muchacho-.

-¿Pero por qué alejar a Yuuki? De cualquier manera ella sólo es una humana, jamás podría llegar a algo más con Kaname, quien lleva en sí la carga de continuar con los sangre pura.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas, ni tú ni nadie, procura nunca averiguar la verdad. Lo único que les traerá tanto a ti como a ella será amargura y dolor. No me cuestiones y haz lo que digo, o sino, tendré que matarla con mis propias manos-.

Le dijo mientras Zero se limpiaba la cara, pero cuando la levantó para decirle que no la amenazara ella ya había desaparecido entre las sombras. Zero estaba preocupado, sentía que se aprovecharía de la situación egoístamente, pero ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería Yuuki? Desconsolado volvió a entrar al establo, y se sentó a la par de Yuuki, sobre la paja serena.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido-. Dijo Yuuki sin levantar la cabeza.

-No podría hacer eso, ¿No me pensarías capaz de…?-.

-Lo siento, es que al despertar y no verte yo…-. Zero se acercó y la besó para callarla, al separarse Yuuki se dejó reposar sobre él adormecida.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte-.

-Zero, puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime-.

-Me da un poco de pena el preguntarte, pero es algo que en serio me ha tomado por sorpresa, es decir, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo ya y, me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que ésta no fuese tu… pues, que tú no fueras…

-¿Te refieres a la razón por la que no soy virgen?-. Yuuki se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, Zero sonrió y tomando uno de sus brazos la acostó de nuevo, con él sosteniendo sus dos manos, encima de ella, mientras lascivamente le preguntaba

-¿Acaso te molestó?-. Le decía mientras empezaba a besar su cuello-. -¿Te hubiera gustado más que aprendiéramos juntos?-. Yuuki sentía su respirar en su cuello, estaba nerviosa, después sintió cómo Zero lamía el lugar donde había incrustado sus colmillos, haciendo énfasis en los orificios tan visibles. –¿Hubieras preferido que no tuviera experiencia alguna?-. Ahora empezaba a lamer con firmeza su cuello, ¿Acaso lo hacía para cambiar el tema?

-Zero, ¿En serio estás intentado cambiar el tema con sexo?-. Dijo Yuuki sonrojada y dócil ante sus brazos.

-Jajajajaja, nunca imaginé que me dirías algo como eso, pero si tanto te interesa el saberlo… ¿Recuerdas hace cuatro años cuando nos conocimos?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, el director me pidió que te ayudara a limpiar la sangre, y que te ibas a quedar con nosotros, pues… tu familia había sido atacada por un vampiro.

-¿Y sólo te dijo eso?

-Efectivamente, no sabía que eras un vampiro, hasta hace unos meses cuando, surgió el problema de que caerías a nivel E, pero de lo contrario-.

-Esa vampiresa se tomó la molestia de morderme nada más a mí, y de matar al resto de mi familia, pero… ella también-. Zero bajó la cabeza, empuñó sus manos e hizo una expresión de odio y repugnancia, Yuuki no podía creerlo, había hecho que Zero tocara un tema tan doloroso para él, y ahora se sentía tan mal consigo mismo y era todo por su culpa.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención que recordaras algo como eso, lo lamento Zero-. Le dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer nuevamente, Zero al verla de esa manera la tomó en sus brazos;

-Por favor no llores, si pudiera de alguna forma, hacer que siempre sonrieras y no dejar que nadie te haga llorar…

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes Zero? No dejo de causarte dolor, yo soy la causa de muchas de tus penas, yo soy el motivo de muchos de tus sufrimientos, aunque no sea intencional es por mí que sufres tanto…

-Pero también eres el motivo de mis alegrías, puede que no las demuestre tanto, pero ahí están, cuando tú sonríes mi corazón deja de llorar también, por eso no me importa qué suceda después de ahora, yo no te obligaré a nada Yuuki, yo ya soy feliz con el recuerdo que me has otorgado, eso permanecerá ahí sin importar lo que suceda, estés conmigo o no, yo ya no pido más, Yuuki.

Zero sonrió verdaderamente, Yuuki estaba asombrada, era una de las primeras veces que lo veía sonreír, de alguna forma, ambos en su interior deseaban que perdurara ese momento, que nunca acabara.

Se vistieron y regresaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido a hacer guardia, Zero estaba confundido por su conversación con Sara, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si ella hablaba en serio, se mostró distraído, parecía más callado de lo acostumbrado. Intentando alejar el fiel pesimismo de su mente, pensó que seguramente sólo estaba cansado, no necesariamente se sentiría mal por algo que refiriera con ella. Había estado tanto tiempo pensando y hablando para sí mismo, que perdió por un momento a Yuuki de vista, intentando buscarla escuchó tras uno de los muros;

-Kaname sempai, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro, con los demás de la clase nocturna.

-¿Entonces te incomoda mi presencia?

-Yo no dije eso!, pero, lo mejor sería que regresaras.

-Yuuki, hay cierto olor de sangre…-. Kaname frunció el ceño, empuñó sus manos y empezó a echar la vista por dentro de los árboles.

-No Kaname por favor, no sé de qué estás hablando, deben ser especulaciones tuyas…

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Yuuki… Desde cuándo, te volviste tan distante a mí?

-No es eso sempai, es que…

-Yuuki, tu olor, completamente tu aroma y esencia… han cambiado…-.

-Sempai… yo…-.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuki? Acaso, ya no sientes lo mismo por mi…

-Sempai, lo que me preguntas es tan…

-No voy a obligarte a nada Yuuki-. Le dijo decepcionado. Ella abrió los ojos temblando de manos, era justamente lo que había dicho Zero antes, ¿acaso Kaname se había enterado, o los había visto de alguna manera?

-¿q-qué quieres decir con eso Kaname sempai?-. Kaname pone sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, acercando su cara a su cuello, Yuuki sentía su respiración y se ponía nerviosa, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacerle? Él con cuidado olió todo su cuello, y después lentamente quitó con sus dientes la gaza que cubría los dos orificios del mismo, alejó su cara y tocó con cuidado la herida, Yuuki empezó a llorar, Kaname no dijo nada y empezó a caminar, su ira y odio sobrepasaban los límites del cielo. Yuuki lo tomó de los brazos y le dijo llorando

-¡Por favor Kaname, no le hagas daño, no sabes lo que sucedió, no lo hagas por favor!

-Yo nunca haría algo que te hiciera sentir mal Yuuki, desearía que… regresáramos al entonces en donde tú tampoco lo harías…

Yuuki escuchó esto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se puso a llorar, estaba confundida, aunque había iniciado un sentimiento en su ser por Zero aún no podía olvidar a Kaname, ¿En qué se había metido? ¡¿Qué era lo que ocurría?

Zero escuchó todo, se sintió derrotado de nuevo, golpeó uno de los muros y aguantó el llanto que tan feraz llegaba a sus ojos. Sintió una presencia detrás de él, y la recibió diciendo;

-Ya no tienes nada con qué chantajearme, de cualquier manera, he perdido-.

-No precisamente-. Dijo Sara, mientras se acercaba a él lujuriosa.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder, ¡vete de una vez!

-Muchacho, él desconoce que Yuuki ha perdido contigo su virginidad, él piensa que simplemente ha vuelto a dejarte tomar de su sangre, sabe que hay algo más pero nunca divisaría que es eso.

-Entonces, ¿aún piensas utilizarme?

-El plan no ha cambiado en lo absoluto-. Sara se le acercó y contrajo sus labios a los de él, introdujo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca y abrió espacio en su garganta, poco a poco Zero sintió como tragaba grandes cantidades de sangre, no podía moverse, en una pequeña oportunidad logró separarla

-¿¡Qué ha significado eso!

-Sólo me aseguraba muchacho, de que me fueras siempre fiel, talvés sentí envidia de tu devoción hacia esa pequeña estúpida, además, ella parecía que había disfrutado tanto cuando la besaste que tenía que probar-. Le dijo repugnante con ojos de perversión y victoria.

-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué me hiciste tragar eso?

-"Eso" fue un litro de mi sangre, me serás fiel aunque no lo desees, tu cuerpo ya no te pertenece muchacho, procura mantenerte atlético, así talvés haces que me interese en los hombres de nuevo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Decía Zero mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Talvés por los ya tantos años me he aburrido de los hombres, si pudiera me quedaría también con tu querido "dolor de espalda" pero ya hay dos hombres peleando por ella que hacen un acto patético increíble, mejor los dejo a ustedes ser los protagonistas de ésta lucha sin sentido-. Dijo riéndose sarcásticamente, Zero enojado intentó sacar la bloody rose, pero en ese momento Sara intervino

-Detente vampiro!-. Zero inmediatamente soltó su arma.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Arrodíllate ante mí-. Zero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, en contra de su voluntad-. Ahora, bésame, como lo harías con esa pequeña estúpida, haz que tu lujuria suba mucho más de lo que había subido con ella, bésame de una forma sucia, deséame más que a nadie, ¡Hazme el amor con ese beso!-. Zero no pudo evitar que sus piernas caminaran por sí solas, se movían en dirección a la vampiresa, caminando de una forma lasciva, su rostro mostraba una expresión distinta a la que sus pensamientos querían hacer gritar, la tomó del rostro e introdujo su lengua haciendo movimientos indefinidos dentro de ella, se separaba para respirar y tomar aire y volvía dentro de ella, ella sonreía sin verlo a los ojos, su vista estaba fijada en una de las esquinas traseras a Zero, él intentaba voltearse pero su fuerza de voluntad era nula, el movimiento de sus labios era espectacular, eso no era considerado un beso, estaba penetrándola por la boca, el ambiente era caliente y pesado, los labios de Zero empezaron a sangrar al encontrarse con los colmillos de Sara e incrustarse en ellos por su cuenta, la tomaba de su cabello y apretaba contra su cabeza, era como si quisiera succionarla, ella le hizo una sola mirada y él paro, su cuerpo había actuado como consecuencia de ese beso tan lascivo, era imposible no ver lo "motivado" que había dejado a Zero, Sara sonrió mientras lamía de sus labios la sangre restante de los labios de Zero.

-Acuéstate-. Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el cayó de golpe al suelo, ella se puso sobre el abriendo las piernas entre las de él, moviéndose lentamente de adelante hacia atrás sobre el centro del cuerpo de Zero, lamiendo con fuerza la sangre que había llegado de la boca hasta su cuello.

-Prepárate, que daremos un pequeño espectáculo ahora-. Le dijo ella mientras abría la cremallera de su pantalón y sacaba el ya bastante sensible miembro que se me había motivado momentos atrás, empezaba a jugarlo con su mano delicadamente, sobándolo, apretándolo con fuerza después de unos segundos, aumentando el toque y la velocidad con la que lo hacía. Lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a acariciarlo con su lengua, lo sacaba y le daba besos de lujuria, volvía de nuevo y succionaba con fuerza, Zero estaba experimentando de nuevo un viejo recuerdo de su infancia.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería tan "grande" muchacho? Talvés con esto me hagas recapacitar sobre mis decisiones en cuanto a preferencias-. Decía sacudiendo con fuerza el miembro de Zero, él no podía evitarlo, entre su asco y repugnancia su cuerpo estaba gozando a un extremo casi inimaginable, apretaba tanto los dientes que sentía que se quebrarían, cualquiera lo consideraría loco, pues una mujer de una belleza sin límites estaba prácticamente a sus servicios más sucios, pero había sólo una mujer con la que él quería estar, había sólo una mujer con la que él quería compartir su cuerpo y su alma. Es cierto, él fue el primer hombre en la vida sexual de Yuuki, pero Zero quería ser el último en la totalidad de la vida de ella, se sentía aún más sucio, se sentía infiel a ella, pero sintió como su cuerpo ya no pudo contenerse, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al momento que esperaba para que todo pudiera acabar ya. El esperma estaba por toda la ropa de Sara, tenía cubierta casi toda su mano con la que seguía sosteniendolo firmemente, una lágrima salió del rostro de Zero, que se miraba agotado en su posición. Sara sonrió;

-Pero qué tierno muchacho, y la verdadera acción ni siquiera ha empezado-. Levantó su vestido, no tenía bragas y su entrepierna goteaba exageradamente flujos vaginales, sonrió nuevamente mientras veía hacía la esquina a la que vio siempre, bajó y enganchó su cuerpo al miembro que apuntaba desinhibido hacia el cielo, había tanto flujo vaginal que no hubo problema en penetrarla, empezó feroz y velozmente a sobar de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo, una y otra vez, tan fuerte y veloz que era enfermiza su lujuria, volviendo siempre a ver a la esquina, Zero estaba perplejo, le daba asco el placer que sentía, pero era sexo, no había amor de por medio, para él era repugnante, pero a como se hubiera visto el penetrar a una mujer era tan delicioso como para controlarse, su cuerpo gozaba y él no podía evitarlo, continuaban y continuaban, él la veía sudar y recordaba a Yuuki hacía unas horas, se sentía tan mal que prefería cerrar los ojos, eso molestó tanto a Sara, que acercó sus rostros y lo besó pasionalmente, aunque él pusiera resistencia no había nada que pudiera ser, una vampiresa lo violaba y se repetía la historia de su vida, pero al ella terminar de besarlo, tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y lo hizo para atrás, para que él pudiera ver lo que ella tanto estaba viendo desde que todo había comenzado. Por un segundo, Zero sintió que su sangre dejó de correr en sus venas, que su corazón había parado y vuelto a comenzar. Quería morirse, pues desde esa maldita esquina, bañada en llanto, sin poder levantarse por el dolor, con la boca abierta completamente de la impresión y sonrojada de la vergüenza, estaba Yuuki, en sus rodillas, decepcionada y vencida por las imágenes que había visto.

-Ze-Zero…-. Dijo derrotada mientras caían más lágrimas de su rostro. Él la vio y dejó caer lágrimas también, eran calientes, y se sentían como agua hirviendo al recorrer su cara.

-Yuuki-. Dijo en voz baja él como si lo hubiera respirado al decirlo, su pupila se había contraído, era del tamaño de un punto pequeño, impactado repetía constantemente su nombre.

-Así es Zero, ella vio todo, absolutamente todo-. Dijo Sara con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que seguía haciendo del sexo la cosa más deliciosa del momento-. –Hubo algo de lo que sentí mucha curiosidad y envidia hace rato. ¡Así que vamos a experimentarlo!-. Le dijo mientras ambos cuerpos llegaban al clímax, en el momento justo, ella mordió en el cuello despiadadamente a Zero, Yuuki en ese momento tomó fuerza y se fue corriendo lejos de esa escena tan dolorosa, corrió y corrió hasta perderse entre los árboles, no importó cuánto corrió aún pudo escuchar como Zero gritó, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, un grito de dolor como impulso mientras Sara succionaba sin parar su sangre y hacía presión entre sus piernas, como si quisiera tocar el suelo con ellas, aplastando el miembro de Zero dentro de ella, sus contracciones vaginales lo hicieron aún más placentero, el orgasmo, que duro casi ocho segundos terminó dejándolos sin aliento, ella se levantó y le dijo;

-Mejor si esa estúpida mocosa termina con su vida de una vez por todas. Y no seas tan dramático muchacho, que la oportunidad que tuviste muchos han deseado con toda su alma el poder siquiera imaginarla, deberías estar agradecido de que yo… te haya utilizado de esa manera-. Dijo mientras empezaba a reírse burlona, Zero la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que quería matarla y matarse después. En un parpadeo Sara ya no se veía y lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de su risa de victoria. Lo dejo ahí, tendido en el suelo, conforme pasaron los minutos él se levantó, cerró su cremallera, se hincó sobre sus rodillas y se puso a llorar silenciosamente.

-Yuuki… ¿Pero cuál es la imagen que tienes ahora de mí?...


	3. Hay algo que debo intentar

***°*Capítulo III*°***

**"Hay Algo que debo Intentar"**

-Zero…-. Decía repetidamente Yuuki entre sollozos, estaba perdida, en su interior había un fuerte dolor y no podía calmarlo. Lloraba en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara, abría los ojos seguido para demostrarse a sí misma que esto no era un mal sueño, sino que estaba despierta a la realidad; realidad en la que muchas veces sufrimos por especulaciones del corazón sin saber a criterio cierto qué es lo que ha ocurrido realmente. Hacía un tiempo que no corría de esa manera, en uno de los árboles más grandes y robustos se encontraba, viendo al cielo con esperanza de poder perder su cuerpo en la inmensidad.

-Que aburrido es todo cuando no está Rima-. Dijo una voz masculina a lo lejano, Yuuki escuchó y se quedó callada, temía que fuese alguien de la clase nocturna y sintiera el aroma de sangre que salía de la herida de su cuello, cubrió su cuello y su boca, para que el miedo no la hiciera emitir ningún sonido que pudiera delatarla. Se acercó donde pudiera ver si quien había hablado ya no estaba, efectivamente, al ver hacia el suelo el muchacho había desaparecido.

-Creo que ya se fue…-.

-Quien?-. Preguntó Shiki que había llegado silenciosamente hasta donde ella estaba, Yuuki saltó de la impresión y procuró mantenerse tranquila.

-Sh-Shiki! Disculpa que gritara pero, me asustaste en serio-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía, pues no quería tener que dar explicaciones.

-Que aburrido-.

-D-de cualquier manera, por qué estás fuera del salón de clases de la clase nocturna?

-Sentí una esencia de sangre y salí a por ello-. Dijo Shiki mientras la veía fijamente sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿P-por qué me miras así?-. Dijo Yuuki temblando por lo que sentía que podría sucederle.

-ah… te estoy viendo de alguna forma en particular?-. Dijo él indiferente.

-Ee… pues, em..-.

-En realidad así veo a todos, anda di o haz algo interesante. Estoy tan aburrido-.

-y por qué lo estás?

-Rima fue a visitar a sus padres.

Yuuki sonrió, (: le pareció tierno como entre su frialdad Shiki aún podía mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Te llevas muy bien con Rima, ¿No es así?

-Pues es la menos aburrida de por aquí-. Dijo él sin quitar el aire de indiferencia de nuevo, Yuuki recordó lo que había sucedido y se deprimió un poco, Shiki se dio cuenta, e intentó preguntarle sin parecer interesado.

-¿Qué pasa guardiana? La mayor parte del tiempo estas sonriendo y hoy tienes un aspecto sombrío. Sácame del aburrimiento con tu historia-.

Yuuki bajó más la mirada, sin decir una palabra, sin mostrarle sus ojos, sin soltar sus rodillas, prefirió no responderle, Shiki se sintió aburrido de su silencio, pero entre su indiferencia había una parte de él que en realidad se preguntaba qué le habría ocurrido…

-No tienes que decirme si no quieres. Lamento haberte preguntado-. Se levantó e iba a empezar a bajarse del árbol pero Yuuki intervino;

-Shiki tú… sientes algo poro Rima?-. Aunque un poco asombrado por la pregunta, procuró continuar con su fría actitud y respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-En realidad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, ella es mi amiga, me da chocolates siempre, y me mantiene entretenido… es eso sentir algo por ella?

-Pues… yo más bien me refería a que si estabas enamorado de ella-. Le dijo riendo.

-Enamorado?...

-Si ya sabes, si sientes algo más allá que una amistad por ella-.

-Me parece extraño que me preguntes todo eso.

-Lo siento… no tienes que responder si no quieres-.

-Lo que sí sé, es que es la persona a la que más quiero de por aquí, que cuando ella no está nada es lo mismo, además… no hay nadie que me dé chocolates.

-Jajaja, aún eres un niño… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?…

-Ya lo hiciste.

-jaja ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-volviste a hacerlo-.

-No juegues conmigo hablo en serio!-.

-Personas aburridas… anda pregunta…

-Dejarías que alguien más… te diera chocolates como Rima lo hace?-. Shiki se quedó muy confundido con su pregunta, no le encontraba el sentido, hizo una cara extrañada y bajó desde la alta rama del árbol donde se encontraban, y mientras se alejaba entre la oscuridad de la noche le respondía en voz alta;

-Ella es la única… que puede darme chocolates…-.

Yuuki sonrió con su respuesta, su pequeña plática le hizo olvidar por un pequeño momento. En realidad ella ya no sabía que pensar sobre la situación, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para tener el valor de preguntar a Zero por lo ocurrido, de verlo al rostro después de haber grabado en su mente todas esas escenas. Deprimida, bajó con cuidado del árbol donde estaba, y por primera vez, dejó la guardia temprano para ir a dormir, su cabeza ya había pasado por demasiado como para soportar más tiempo despierta.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó pensando en cómo podría ser su encuentro con Zero, eran las vacaciones de invierno y no había nadie más que ellos y los estudiantes de la jornada nocturna que hayan querido quedarse en la Academia. Ella tenía miedo, miedo de no saber qué decir, miedo de no saber qué podría responder, miedo de que todo ya habia dejado de ser un simple juego, miedo de darse cuenta de que en realidad no conociera tan bien al joven por quien había empezado a sentir algo. No era justo, su felicidad no duró tanto, simplemente no era justo, ni para ella ni para Zero, que también sufría en el establo en el que el día anterior había sido tan feliz. A diferencia de Yuuki, él no había podido conciliar el sueño para nada, estaba sentado sobre la paja fría, apretando sus manos fuertemente empuñadas, había llegado al punto de haberse sacado sangre con sus propias uñas. Se levantó y golpeó una de las tantas tablas de madera del establo, un efecto dominó hizo que otras tablas fueran empujadas al caer ésta y terminaron encima del cuerpo de Zero, no tenía camisa y eso hizo más fuerte la herida. Quería quedarse tirado, dejar que la presión de alguna manera lo asfixiara y así parar el dolor. Su sorpresa fue como poco a poco dejó de sentir la presión sobre él; Shiki que pasaba por el lugar vio el desastre y decidió ayudarlo.

-"éste tiene el mismo aspecto sombrío que Yuuki Cross"-. Pensó para sí mismo. –¿Qué es lo que te ocurre guardián?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo-.

-está bien, no es como que en realidad quisiera saber-. Dijo Shiki mientras terminaba de quitarle las tablas de encima

-Gracias por ayudarme-. Dijo Zero mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos sangrantes debido al accidente

-Podría apostar que si yo no hubiera empezado a ayudarte, te veías con todas las intenciones de quedarte ahí tirado-. Dijo mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de ver la sangre, Zero lo notó y le dijo

-Me ayudaste, si quieres puedes…-.

-…Lo siento, no puedo evitar ser un vampiro después de todo-.

-Ya lo sé, por eso es que te estoy ofreciendo que-. Shiki se acercó a su brazo y lamió la herida. –Pero… ¿en serio tienes que lamerla?

-Soy un vampiro, no da lo mismo el género del cuerpo que nos dé la sangre, pero no podemos evitar el deseo en ella… mejor aleja tu brazo de una vez… ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por qué estás así?-. Le dijo mientras se acomodaba en una pequeña banca cerca de él. Zero lo volteó a ver con una cara con mal aspecto. –Anda vamos, ¿Acaso no me tiene más confianza después de lo que acaba de pasar?-. Pero Zero se mostró molesto con su insistencia, no le respondió nada. –Está bien, en ese caso me voy, que aburrido…-.

-…He traicionado a la persona, que más quiero…- Shiki escuchó esto, se volvió a sentar y lo vio con un rostro sin expresión-.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?-.

-Yo acababa de hablarle de mis sentimientos, unos minutos después de que estuvimos juntos, otra mujer me pidió que la alejara de… bueno, no importa de quien, me pidió que la alejara de alguien, y me dijo que tenía envidia de como yo le era fiel a… de cualquier manera… ésta otra mujer me besó y me hizo tragar casi un litro de sangre, después que hizo eso ya no tuve control sobre mi cuerpo, cada orden que daba la obedecía sin titubear…

-Estás hablando de Sara-sama ¿verdad?

-¿¡Qué!...

-Tranquilo, lo sé porque ella acostumbra hacer eso, la última vez intentó hacer de rima su esclava sexual, pero ella de por sí no tiene sentimientos así que no lo logró, que interesante que haya tenido algo contigo siendo hombre… al parecer ella prefiere a las mujeres…

-No me lo recuerdes… ¬¬ sí me lo dijo…

-y déjame adivinar… tu "persona más querida" lo vio todo…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Sara-sama me hizo presenciarlo ¬¬…

-si… fue algo así… hey, ¿Eso quiere decir que sí hay algo entre tú y Rima?-.

-"maldita sea con esa pregunta"… no lo sé. Pero volviendo a tú tema… Yo pienso que eres patético-. Zero se le quedó viendo asombrado. –Tú no hiciste nada malo, ni tienes de qué avergonzarte, sólo fuiste víctima de una jugarreta, deberías decirle sin titubear a Yuuki lo que ocurrió…

-Tienes razón.-

-Además Yuuki es comprensiva, quítale ya ese aspecto de tristeza-. Le dijo mientras se levantaba, pero cuando estaba llegando a la puerta…

-¡Espera un minuto!... ¡Yo jamás dije su nombre!-. Shiki se le quedó viendo y le guiñó el ojo…

-jajaja no tenías que decirlo… no te preocupes, no diré nada…

-Te lo agradezco… Por cierto Shiki… es muy temprano en la mañana… ¿Qué haces levantado?

-Es que Rima regresa hoy de la casa de sus padres… y quería recibirla…

-Hey pero al menos arréglate bien para verla.

-Pero siempre me visto así cuando la veo.

-Ponte loción o algo, una corbata, saco… cualquier cosa…

-Naa no lo haré-. Empieza a caminar y sale del establo, tres segundos después regresa y le dice a Zero…

-¿Tienes eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Loción…

-jaja claro, tómala de mi habitación, está abierta así que solo abre la puerta… suerte… Shiki, y gracias…

-Si si, lo que sea…

Zero se sentía motivado, pero a pesar de que buscó por todas partes a Yuuki no tuvo resultados en encontrarla, no estaba en el bosque alrededor de la academia, ni en el tejado ni en su habitación, no estaba en la oficina del director ni en los pasillos… Rendido, decidió ir a mojarse un poco la cabeza… dado que el baño de hombres estaba cerrado por las vacaciones entraría al de mujeres como ya era costumbre para él hacerlo… pero se quedó sin hablar al darse cuenta de que Yuuki estaba precisamente por salir de ahí, ella intentó salir corriendo pero él la sujetó fuerte con sus brazos, por más que ella intentara no podía soltarse; mordió con fuerza uno de los brazos de Zero, pero no importaba cuánto apretara con sus dientes él la apretaba más fuerte. La besó contra su voluntad y ella para que se alejara mordió desesperadamente su labio inferior, pero no importaba lo que ella hiciera él no desistía de sujetarla.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

-¡No puedo permitirme el volverte a ver correr de mí! No importa lo que hagas… No te soltaré, ni te dejaré ir de nuevo…-. Yuuki dejó de luchar, bajó la cabeza, el silencio era incómodo, pero no podían evitar que abarcara la conversación. –Esa mujer, es una sangre pura; me hizo tragar de su sangre, y yo no pude evitar hacer todo lo que ella me pedía, no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo… por favor intenta entender… ¡Qué eres la única mujer a la que podría darme completamente!... no quiero nada ni a nadie más…, por favor… te ruego que me perdones…-. Yuuki se quedó callada… sólo levantó la cabeza para preguntar…

-¿Con quién disfrutaste más? ):

-jajaja… te amo…-. Zero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho… tenía miedo de que Yuuki se sintiera presionada o algo… Pero ella sólo sonrió, y lo besó en la mejilla…

-Si eso es cierto… bésame de nuevo ^^…-. Talvés un "te amo" era muy precipitado… pero definitivamente lo correspondía… sólo necesitaba tiempo. Se quedaron ahí, abrazados, besándose tierna y delicadamente, y se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba.

Mientras tanto… cerca del dormitorio de la noche… se encontraba cierto muchacho un poco desconcertado y confundido, cuando vio gran limosina acercarse, se paró un poco nervioso pero procuró no demostrarlo poniendo una cara de indiferencia… ella bajó de la limosina, él se movía sin saber dónde poner las manos, ella lo vio y empezó a caminar hacia él. Él la vio y empezó a sentirse extraño en su interior.

-Shiki-.

-Rima-.

-Ya regresé-.

-Menos mal, estaba aburrido. Pero por qué me dijiste que llegarías en la mañana ¬¬.

-No pensé que me esperarías tonto.

-emmm, si, sobre eso… Rima, yo…

-Chiki, actúas extraño…

-Es que hay algo que quiero intentar-.

-¿Algo que quieres intentar?

-Supongo que si-.

-espera… hueles distinto…

-emm sí, es parte de lo que quiero intentar…

-estás desesperándome, estás nervioso, ¿Acaso te has vuelto más débil?

-Cállate… ¬¬

-Entonces apúrate, estoy empezando a aburrirme-.

-Como quieras, pero prométeme algo…

-Anda dime de una vez…

-No importa que haga… no me dejaras de dar chocolates…

-Patético… ¬¬

-¡Prométemelo! ¬¬

-Está bien lo que sea.

-Dilo…

-hay lo prometo Shiki! Dime de una vez que…-. No le dio tiempo de responder, Shiki ya se había acercado lo suficiente a ella, no como siempre lo hacía, estaba tan cerca que su aliento se entrecortaba. –¿Q-qué estás haciendo Shiki?

-Estoy intentando-. Le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente sin ninguno de los dos cerrar los ojos, la beso tímidamente, después de unos segundos ella se separó. –No te gusto por lo que veo…

-Ahora tú prométeme algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-La próxima vez que hagas eso… no olerás a esa horrible loción ^^

-¿"La próxima vez"?...-. Shiki sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó, ella sonrió ligeramente… eso significo mucho.

-¿Estás aburrido?

-Ya no-.

Ambos entre sonrieron y entraron a las habitaciones nocturnas… puede que a veces hay personas a las que se les hace más fácil encontrar la felicidad. Nunca sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro… por eso hay que vivir el presente aprendiendo de los caminos del pasado. Todos sin excepción tenemos un pasado, pero depende de nosotros el que sea grato recordarlo. Sara, quien miraba desde lo más alto de la academia, sonreía como si todo fuese saliendo de acuerdo a su plan.

-Ese estúpido mocoso nunca la traicionaría-. Dijo Sara ardida. –Tendré que ocuparme yo misma, de que ella deje de interponerse en mi camino…

_**(Fin del capítulo 3… próxima actualización el sábado 18)**_


	4. La intervención

***°*Capítulo IV *°***

"**La intervención"**

Desnudos en el baño, bajo una ducha de agua tibia, compartiendo un solo cuerpo, odiando la pequeña distancia entre sus almas. ¿Se imaginan un momento así con la persona que aman? Sin que nada los moleste, nada que les preocupe, sin ponerle a tención a nada, solamente a quien tienen enfrente. Un muchacho enamorado de la locura misma, de lo imposible de un ser humano, del miedo de perderlo todo o ser feliz con nada, de sentirse vivo por dentro aunque su cuerpo muera en textura; dejándose llevar por el deseo que ya era suficiente en su mente, abrázala fuerte, vuelve a hacerla tuya, que nada te lo impida…

-Te quiero a mi lado-.

-Estoy a tu lado Zero, permanezcamos así…-.

-…te pediría que fuera para siempre, pero no sé lo que pasa por tu mente, no sé si lo deseas tanto como yo. Talvés no lo deseas en lo absoluto, pero estas aquí junto a mí, quemándome entre el agua con tu piel de toque sutil ¿Ridículo soy por refugiarme en un poco de esperanza, al sentir tu cuerpo tocar el mío sin indumentaria alguna que estorbe… y pensar que será así lo que sea que "para siempre" llegue a significar para nosotros?

-Desconfías tanto de mí. Cierto es que no sabía que sentía esto por ti hasta hace poco, que esto fue demasiado rápido, pero…

-A veces quisiera poder decirte todo lo que pienso sin que el miedo me evite el intentarlo…

-y ¿Qué es eso que piensas tanto?

-jaja, bueno pues… que si el corazón con palabras hermosas pudiera expresar lo que mis lágrimas gritan en agonía. Si de alguna forma pudiera hacerte ver como mi cuerpo se desmorona al martirio de mi alma. No quiero perder la belleza en el recuerdo de ese beso. No quiero sentir la ausencia en el sentido de la razón. No quiero verme inerte a tu cuerpo cuando el mío pide sollozando que te acerque despacio. Despójame de ésta barrera, despojémonos los dos de una vez, de ésta piel que nos separa.-. Tras Zero haber dicho esto, Yuuki empezó a cerrar los ojos y a dejar su cuerpo más suave, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Zero y lo acercó con cuidado a su cuello.

-Has que empiece…-. Le dijo en voz baja. Zero sonrió tiernamente y le besó el cuello, quería dejarlo para el final. Mientras tanto, tomó una de las piernas de Yuuki y la levantó hasta tocar su cintura, la emparedó y se introdujo dentro de ella. Yuuki puso sus manos arriba pegadas a la pared y él puso las suyas sobre las de ella, empezando el vaivén de su cuerpo dentro de ella. El toque de sus pechos desnudos era tan desalmado que hacía a Zero sudar bajo el agua de la regadera. Se separaron de la pared. Zero levantó a Yuuki, ella se sujetó del cuello de él mientras enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura para sostenerse. Zero la besó maduramente, ya Yuuki no era la niña de hace unos días… su cuerpo de alguna forma había cambiado, las contracciones hacia Zero habían empezado a ser increíbles. Él se acostó en el suelo mojado de la ducha sin desprenderse del cuerpo de ella. Yuuki empezó a moverse rápidamente sobre él, hacía su cabeza completamente hacia atrás produciendo excitación visual en Zero. Él la miraba y sujetaba su cintura uniendo su cuerpo aún más al de él. En un santiamén del movimiento Zero se encontraba ahora arriba de Yuuki, se acercó a su cuello e introdujo suavemente sus colmillos en el. Yuuki él dijo asombrada;

-Pero Zero… ¿es que acaso acabó tan rápido ya?

-jaja no, pero ésta vez no pude resistirme… ^^

Ellos continuaron en su mundo de "nueva felicidad". Pero no muy lejos de ese lugar, se encontraba una silueta con cabello largo, de un porte de elegancia y alcurnia… Viéndolos molesta… empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, mientras más caminaba, divisaba a un muchacho sentado cerca de una fuente…

-Kaname Kuran… Pero qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí-.

-Sara Shirabuki… ¿Qué hace alguien de tu importancia en un lugar como éste?

-De cierta forma te buscaba Kaname, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo-.

-No estoy muy de humor para hablar, he salido un momento con la vaga idea de que podría ver por aquí a Yuuki, pero tengo un tiempo de no verla-.

-No deberías buscar con tanto furor a esa estúpida mocosa Kaname! Después de todo, tú necesitas a alguien más a tu lado, alguien que llene tus expectativas como líder, como vampiro pura sangre… como… mujer-. Le dijo mientras libidinosa lo acariciaba del brazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Yo no veo que te muevas… ni que te incomode-.

-En serio ya suéltame-. Sara empezó a abrazarlo un poco más, Kaname se molestó tanto con su acto que con una vibración de su cuerpo la alejó de él –Te dije que me soltaras, Sara-sama, no queremos un malentendido entre nosotros, así que por favor recuerde quién soy antes de actos como esos-.

Sara lo vio con odio mientras desaparecía entre la niebla de la noche. Esto no se iba a quedar así, el odio y rencor que sentía se apoderaron de ella, se quedó entre los árboles hasta esperar el momento de actuar, quería ponerle un fin a todo de una vez por todas…

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el incidente, Yuuki hacía guardia como de costumbre, mientras estaba en la azotea, una voz detrás de ella la distrajo;

-Pareciera que estás evitándome… Yuuki-.

-K-kaname sempai!-. Dijo ella del asombro de verlo…

-Tu sorpresa no pareciera de alegría-.

-¿p-por qué dices eso?

-Antes te sonrojabas al verme, sonreías cuando me iba, y parecía que no querías que te dejara, pero ahora eres tan… distante…

-No es lo que tú piensas Kaname, en serio, yo no he cambiado para nada…-.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas decirme la verdad, Yuuki?

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?

-Parece que te haces la tonta… me decepcionas…-.

-Kaname! ¿¡Dime a qué te refieres con la verdad!

-La verdad que yace en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo… y el de él…

Yuuki sentía que no podía respirar de la impresión… ¿¡Cómo era posible, quién le había dicho, por qué lo sabía!

-K-kaname…-. Dijo con terror en sus labios…

-Así que me cambiaste por él… por ese vampiro sin clase alguna, por ese maldito sangre sucia…

-De cualquier manera Kaname, yo no estoy destinada a alguien como tú… somos de mundos diferentes, de realidades distintas…

-Entonces, ¿Él puede hacerte suya cuando lo desee y yo sólo me quedaré observándolos sin decir ni hacer nada al respecto?...

-Por favor no digas ése tipo de cosas…

-No Yuuki, tú me pertenecías desde mucho antes de siquiera haber nacido… Eres mía, lo fuiste y ahora lo serás!...

La sujetó fuertemente de sus brazos y golpeó contra la pared, él no era la persona amable y tranquila que ella conocía… estaba asustada, ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Él forcejeó su uniforme y se lo desabotonó de un golpe la chaqueta de Yuuki. Ella intentaba empujarlo pero la fuerza de él era mayor. Rompió su blusa con fuerza y empezó a lamer sus pezones sin delicadeza alguna, jugaba fuertemente sus pechos con una de sus manos y su boca, ya que con la otra mano mantenía callada a Yuuki de cualquier sonido.

-¡Haré que goces como lo haces con él!-. Kaname no se detenía, rompió las bragas de Yuuki e introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella sin el menor toque de sutileza, le estaba haciendo daño, Yuuki no podía creerlo, ella que deseo ese momento por tanto tiempo, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Zero, en cómo era él con ella, en cómo desearía gritar para que él pudiera ayudarla a alejar a Kaname…

-Por favor suéltame ya-. Le decía intentando hablar con su mano sobre su boca, ¿por qué si con Zero sentía tanto placer con Kaname sentía tanto dolor? Lo mordió fuerte en la mano y gritó el nombre de Zero con todas sus fuerzas… Zero la escuchó a lo lejos y corrió como pudo, tenía que intentar sentir la presencia de Yuuki para poder encontrarla. A pesar de todo podía sentirla, estaba junto a un vampiro, una presencia un poco difusa pero definitivamente conocida… Zero subió a la azotea como pudo, y vio el acto con sus propios ojos, al Yuuki verlo su corazón empezó a latir aún más fuerte de lo común, era la felicidad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo al verlo. A pesar de todo, le sorprendía que Kaname aún no la hubiese penetrado, con la determinación con la que iba al principio ella estaba casi segura de que para ése entonces ya lo hubiera hecho. Zero se acercó hacia ellos pero en ese momento Kaname le dijo;

-¡Te ordeno que no te acerques!-. Zero automáticamente dejó de moverse, había algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba bien, ¿Por qué su cuerpo le obedecía, acaso la sangre de hace unos días funcionaba con todos los sangre pura, acaso de por sí estaba en shock por lo que presenciaba, qué ocurría?

-Kuran!-.

-Quiero que me veas, hacer mía a la mujer que me correspondía desde siempre-. Iba a morderla cuando Zero se dio cuenta, fue tan claro para él, tomó una gran fuerza de voluntad casi increíble de dar y pudo moverse un poco… Cómo pudo logró gritar

-¡DETENTE! SARA SHIRABUKI!...

_**(Fin del capítulo 4. Espera el siguiente el 24 de diciembre)**_


	5. El Despertar de Yuuki

***°*Capítulo V *°***

"**El Despertar de Yuuki"**

… Yuuki estaba perpleja de la impresión, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo; ¿Por qué, quien era ella, por qué lucía exactamente como Kaname y le estaba haciendo eso a ella?

-Eres tú Sara… yo lo sé, por eso es que no muestras tu pecho ni tu entrepierna, podrás cambiar tu rostro pero no la totalidad de tu cuerpo, Kaname nunca haría algo como eso-. Dijo Zero con furia en los ojos pero intentando mantener la calma. Ahora el deseo de matarla había empeorado, maldita mujer, ni siquiera podía moverse por su culpa, Sara lo veía sonriente, soltó a Yuuki un momento y vio a Zero decidida a matarlo, pero antes de decir una palabra o hacer cualquier acto; Yuuki había desaparecido por completo de donde la había dejado.

-¡¿Qué hiciste con ella impuro maldito?-. Le grito Sara a Zero mientras una de sus uñas habiendo sido alargada y endurecida atravesaba su pecho… Zero veía su sangre correr hacia el exterior, mientras poco a poco se desmayaba y solo decía con la poca fuerza y energía que le quedaba…

-K-ku-r-ran…-. Cayó inconsciente, derrotado, sintiendo antes de cerrar los ojos como se drenaba su cuerpo. Sara se sentía confundida, ¿Qué había ocurrido con la estúpida muchacha? Tenía que hacer algo o todo sería revelado, ¿Qué había detrás de sus constantes intervenciones?...

En el Salón de la Luna, con fuerte seguridad para evitar el paso de cualquier, un joven apuesto de sangre real se encontraba observando a cual pequeña muchacha que yacía desnuda sobre unas sábanas de algodón egipcio, estaba esperando tranquilo, al momento de ella despertar, para poder ponerle fin a un sin número de confusiones que acechaban su mente. Ya era hora…de que ella supiera quien era realmente;

-Yuuki?...-. Dijo Kaname mientras la veía despertar poco a poco…

-Ka-kaname Sempai!-. Dijo ella entrando en razón consigo misma, estaba tan confundida, vio su cuerpo y se cubrió con las sábanas.. -¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Eres de nuevo esa mujer!-. Pero ahora era distinto, podía ver a Kaname completamente desnudo frente a ella, estaba perpleja por su belleza, su corazón latía rápidamente, pensaba en Zero y se avergonzaba de sí misma, al parecer…. Aún era muy pronto como para dejar de sentir algo por Kaname… -Eres realmente tú Kaname, en serio eres tú…-. Dijo ella mientras se deprimía y bajaba la cabeza. Kaname sonrió, y le dijo con un tono de dulzura característico de él;

-Ya sé que no soy el hombre que quieres ver desnudo, ya sé que tu corazón está empezando a pertenecer a alguien más… Y sé que no importa lo que haga ya no regresarás a ser la misma conmigo… Ya te he llorado lo suficiente Yuuki, seguramente te volveré a llorar en el futuro pero, mientras tú seas feliz, yo lloraré a la sombra de esa sonrisa tan bella que siempre me muestras…

-Todo lo que dices, es como un puñal para mi pecho, nosotros no somos iguales de cualquier manera, tú eres un vampiro Sangre Pura, no hay forma alguna de que nosotros…

-…Yuuki, hay algo que debes saber para ser libre, y me permitiré hacerlo, de una forma en que nunca me olvidarás, eso es lo único que te pido, antes de que me des la espalda, déjame mostrarte la verdad por favor-. Yuuki no podía moverse, poco a poco Kaname se acercaba a ella y empezaba a provocar destemplamientos y escalofríos en su cuerpo, era tan hermoso y bello como siempre lo había sido, él la tomó y giró dejándola completamente en posición vertical de espaldas hacia a él, recostándola en la cama de una forma muy tranquila. Yuuki estaba inerte, de la impresión no podía moverse, Kuran con sus manos tomó los glúteos de Yuuki y separó lentamente, ella tenía miedo pero su cuerpo demostraba como reaccionaba bien ante el deseo, Kuran los separó más y empezó a lamer lentamente su trasero, insitándola a sacar más flujos vaginales para hacer más fácil el proceso, pero él… empezó a hacer algo que tomó a Yuuki por sorpresa, ahora lamía con firmeza su ano como introduciendo su lengua dentro de él, no era como si se sintiese mal, pero no tenía idea de que pasaría algo como eso…

-S-Sempa-pai… per-verti-do…-. Dijo mientras el aire cortaba con sus suspiros las palabras... Kaname sonrió, dejó de lamerla ahí y bajó su cabeza a su vagina, empezó a lamerla fuerte pero gloriosamente, mientras la distraía con su lengua introdujo poco a poco uno de sus dedos en el lugar previamente interactuado, con su lengua en su vagina y su dedo en su ano, Yuuki se sentía increíblemente excitada, ¿Qué era eso que invadía su cuerpo ahora? No se sentía como haciendo el amor con Zero, esto que estaba sintiendo… era lujuria pura, ¡Y maldita sea se sentía tan bien el saber que estaba mal!

Yuuki gemía del placer en una pequeña mescla de dolor, no podía dejar de pensar en Zero de forma lujuriosa. Kaname paró, y se acostó encima de ella, introduciéndose dentro de su ano de forma lenta y vigorosa; Yuuki abrió los ojos hasta casi romper sus párpados, dio un grito de dolor mientras él empezaba a moverse dentro de ella. Ella siempre lo deseó y ahora que era suyo lo único que sentía por él era deseo carnal; Kaname tenía el cuerpo a una temperatura fría, no hacía gesto o sonido alguno, solo se movía dentro de ella guardando toda clase de sentimiento externo para sí mismo, la tomó del cuello y le dijo al oído;

-Después de lo que haré ahora, tu vida nunca volverá a ser la misma…-. Yuuki sintió miedo pero no le respondió, entre sus gemidos Kaname la giró y mordió en el cuello, ella intentó quitarlo pero éste le detuvo las manos, succionó y succionó hasta que ella perdió la razón, no tragó la sangre, la retuvo en su boca, mordió una de sus manos y mezcló ambas sangres, besó a Yuuki y la hizo tragarlo, después de eso volvió a ponerla como estaba y se introdujo ferozmente en ella mientras su cuerpo internamente generaba un cambió completo, él era rápido y no tenía tacto, ahora era un salvaje, la cama se movía de una manera exageradamente ridícula, no pudo contenerse e interrumpió el coito llegando al clímax en la espalda de Yuuki, ella gritó y despertó con nuevos ojos rojos color sangre, lo vio y saltó sobre él, tenía una sed insaciable que necesitaba parar de una vez, la garganta la tenía caliente y sin una gota de saliva en ella, introdujo sus colmillos en los labios de Kaname y empezó a succionar

-¿Así que esto es tomar sangre de alguien?... Hermano…

-Veo que me has recordado Yuuki-. Ella tomó a Kaname y lo introdujo dentro de sí, empezando a moverse en pos de un sexo salvaje y deseo jamás antes vivido.

-¿¡Por qué me siento así Kaname-sempai!

-Mi pequeña, bienvenida al mundo del animalismo, no eres más una humana, eres igual a mi ahora, que te envuelva el deseo, vamos… es inevitable, serás mía para siempre-.

Yuuki continuaba y continuaba, ahora el calor entre sus piernas era insaciable, sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de su indecencia, de su pervertida nueva mente, y de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando…

Zero había despertado tan solo unos minutos atrás, estaba solo y sin ánimos de nada, pero seguía buscando a Yuuki, intentando sujetarse su pecho sangrante, por alguna razón sintió una fuerte necesidad de ir al dormitorio de la Luna, como si algo lo estuviese llamando desde allí, tomó fuerzas por su cuenta y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, solo porque su herida no le permitía correr para poder llegar hasta ahí, era como si Yuuki de alguna forma se comunicase con él. Ella sólo podía pensar en él, deseando que estuviera ahí, con ella, para que compartiera del deseo que ahora se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Zero llegó, subió las eternas escaleras y llegó hasta el último de los pisos, donde se debía encontrar el dormitorio del rey de la clase nocturna.

-Kuran, ¡responde!... ¿¡Dónde está Yuuki!-. Le gritó desde afuera, con su mano en el pecho y su cuerpo casi sin poder moverse; Yuuki escuchó la voz de Zero y gimió fuerte para que pudiera escucharla mientras Kaname la penetraba. Por alguna razón, a ella le excitaba el pensar que Zero pudiera verlos, que pudiera ver el monstruo ninfómano en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Gimió más fuerte y Zero casi muerto de la ira abrió la puerta con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar en el momento… los vio ahí, cogiendo como animales, sin respeto alguno a hacer el amor, sintió que su corazón se apretaba e intentaba dejar de bombear sangre, efectivamente lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, su preciada Yuuki, ¿qué era ahora? Con esos ojos rojos como la sangre y un cabello largo hasta donde empezaba su cintura, ¿Era acaso la misma Yuuki de la que estaba tan enamorado? ¿Era acaso la misma Yuuki que había empezado a amarlo a él?

-¿Yuuki…?

-Zero-. Decía ella entre sus gemidos y el aire que le faltaba –Quiero que hagas algo por mí, mi amado Zero…

-¿De qué hablas Yuuki, en serio vas a pedirme algo en medio de tal espectáculo que estás dando?

-jajaja, Zero… siéntate en el sillón que se encuentra frente a la cama, verás esto, hasta que yo te diga lo siguiente que debes hacer… y tú… seguirás todo al pie de la letra-.

Zero hizo exactamente como ella le había pedido, era la misma fuerza que lo controlaba como lo hacía Sara, ¿Cómo era esto posible?

-¿En serio me harás verte? Vas a matarme si continúas con esto…

-¿Sabes quién soy ahora?

-si… eres… un vampiro, y tu aura es exactamente como la de Kuran-.

-Ella es exactamente como yo Zero-. Dijo Kaname victorioso –Nosotros somos, hermanos…

-¿¡De qué estás hablando maldito vampiro! ¡Eso no es cierto! Mi Yuuki… mi Yuuki no es…

-Lo soy Zero, y ahora entiendo cómo funciona todo-. Le decía mientras seguía entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Kaname. –Sempai me mantuvo con los instintos vampíricos dormidos para que llegara una vida normal y sin problemas como la de él. Pero ahora que he vuelvo a despertar como una vampiresa… Tú tomaste de mi sangre anteriormente, por eso, yo tengo poder sobre ti, porque somos, con Kaname, de la raza de los Sangre Pura. Así que pienso que has visto lo suficiente… Levántate Zero-. Él lo hizo sin titubear.

-Sabes que con o sin tu sangre en mí yo te sería fiel siempre, así que dime y lo haré, lo que quieras… incluso si es matarme lo haré, haré lo que sea por ti…-. Le dijo rendido y deprimido.

-Entonces quítate el pantalón, ven, y penétrame por donde Kaname no lo ha hecho, dame el doble del placer que estoy sintiendo-.

Así lo hizo Zero, se despojó de su pantalón y se acercó a ella, se introdujo en su vagina mientras Kaname la penetraba por el ano, nunca antes había estado en un trío sexual, empezó suave y luego continuó robustamente, le mordía los pechos y ella gritaba del placer. Zero no podía evitarlo él también estaba ahogándose en un placer interminable, continuaron y continuaron hasta que Yuuki sintió como dentro de ella había por ambos agujeros grandes montos de esperma sin dejar espacio, los tres habían llegado al clímax de una forma salvaje y sin medida, Kaname mordió a Yuuki y ella mordió a Zero, quien le respondió mordiéndola a ella, los tres llegaron tanto carnal como vampíricamente el clímax… ella se quedó dormida… dejando un momento incómodo en el momento de Zero y Kaname quedarse solos… Se vieron a los ojos y se acostaron a la par de ella, ahora solo quedaba esperar… había sido un momento de demasiada adrenalina y desmedida locura…

…¿Cuáles serían las conscecuencias de ese acto tan delicioso que acababa de suceder… cuales serían las… consecuencias para Yuuki?

**(Espera el siguiente capítulo el 31 de diciembre… feliz navidad a todos ;) jaja)**


	6. Como Vampira ó Humana

**(Lamento mucho la gran demora... Estuve muy enfermo, no creí en realidad poder regresar a escribir, gracias a Dios he salido con bien y podré regresar a la normalidad y una de esas cosas será continuar con ésta historia y quizás hacer más :) gracias por seguirme!)**

***°*Capítulo VI*°***

**"****Como Vampira ó Humana**"

Zero despertó, y no entendía la situación. Se encontraba en una cama junto a una chica de cabello castaño largo, con una silueta como la de Yuuki, pero no era ella, por más que la viera no era ella. Vio a su alrededor, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, sintiendo vergüenza y asco de sí mismo. Cuando notó casi indiferente la ausencia de Kaname en la recámara. Se sentía aliviado de cierta forma. Hubiera sentido aún más vergüenza habiéndolo encontrado ahí…

La silueta femenina empezó a moverse sin entrar en razón, poco a poco entre las sábanas corintas se acercó hacia Zero. Lo abrazó por la espalda e intentó morderlo. Pero Zero confundido giró y la apretó a su cuerpo. Lentamente, Yuuki regresaba del transe en el que se encontraba, recobrando el brillo de sus ojos rojos sangre. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro, mientras aferraba sus brazos a la espalda fría de Zero…

-No puedo creer lo que hice, en serio lo siento! No sé por qué me ocurrió…-. Le dijo entre llanto a Zero, avergonzada también, pero él, que no quería verla mal, le dijo lo único que vino a su cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-. Mientras hacia una cara tierna, una de las pocas que mostraban su tímida sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Cómo? Pues hablo de lo que ocurrió ayer!-. le dijo asustada y confundida…

-¿Pero de qué hablas?... ayer, te convencí de seguirme, corrimos hasta encontrar donde estar solos, e hicimos el amor hasta quedar dormidos-. La antigua Yuuki hubiera podido creer esa historia, pero el ser que había despertado en ella la había hecho madurar notablemente y no le permitía confundirse siquiera. Pero sabiendo que Zero lo hacía para que ella no se sintiera mal frente a él… continúo con su juego profundamente conmovida.

-No recuerdo nada de eso-. Le dijo secando sus lágrimas

-Pero eso ocurrió, ya era tarde y de por sí estábamos cansados, pero la oportunidad de que fuera oficial se presentó y no pude contenerme. Ambos caímos dormidos exhaustos… talves por eso no lo recuerdas-. Le dijo sin verla a la cara.

-Entonces, que te parece si me recuerdas con exactitud qué fue lo que hiciste?-. Le dijo mientras sostenía sus manos, Zero se extrañó del comentario, parecía que se estaba insinuando hacia él, algo que la pequeña Yuuki no haría con tanta confianza…

-oh pues… ya estábamos completamente desnudos. Tú estabas cansada entonces sólo te recostaste. Yo… Me coloqué sobre ti e… hicimos el amor…-.

Yuuki rió, parecía que Zero estaba avergonzado, ella se le acercó y preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Puedo besarte?-. Zero se sonrojó, como cosa extraña, rio tiernamente y la besó mientras acomodaba sus brazos a su cuerpo desnudo…

-¿Quién pregunta ese tipo de cosas?-. le dijo riendo… ella se aferro a él colocando su mentón en uno de sus hombros para evitar que la viera mientras lloraba en silencio. Zero no sabía que ella no le había creído su pequeño cuento estúpido, pero a pesar del dolor del recordar… él se aferro a su silencio para poder permanecer así con ella un poco más…

Ella se quedó dormida. Zero tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta dejando una pequeña nota… "sólo fui a caminar"… empezó a seguir el sendero cercano a la academia, confundido, sin saber qué hacer respecto a lo ocurrido. Y con el miedo profundo sobre su pecho… el miedo de cómo las cosas habían cambiado.

"Ya nada será lo mismo" Con dolor lo pensaba sin poner atención al camino.

-Simplemente… no podrá ser lo mismo de nuevo.-. Pensó.

-No, no podrá-. Dijo una voz desde los arbustos más cercanos. Una silueta empezó a salir de entre ellos. Por si no fuera poca la vergüenza que ya sentía-.

-…Kuran Kaname…-. Dijo casi en un suspiro, girando la cabeza donde no pudiera verle.

-Ella ya no podrá ser la misma… a menos…-.

-¿¡A menos qué?!-. Le dijo Zero interrumpiendo.

-Hay una forma de salvarla de lo que se ha convertido…-.

-Kuran-. Le dijo intentando tomarlo del pecho-. –Si me estás mintiendo juro que…-.

-No tengo necesidad de mentirte-. Le dijo con intención de que lo soltara. –En realidad la única razón por la que te lo digo es porque eres el único que podría hacerlo sin morir-.

-¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando Kuran!?

-De que eres el único que podría hacer algo por la situación de Yuuki, y cuando me dejes terminar de explicarte, sé que accederás a hacerlo y procurará apresurarte por regresar-.

Le pidió que siguieran caminando por el bosque. Que se alejaran lo más posible del lugar para que ella no pudiera escucharlos o todo se tendría que dar por perdido. Zero no confiaba del todo, pero ¿Qué puede hacer alguien cegado por su deseo de ayudar a quien ama?

Yuuki despertó y vió la nota. Sus manos se pusieron frías y un escalofrío pasó por su espalda.

-El se ha ido-. Le dijo Kaname.

-Dime sempai… ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-No, te equivocas, se ha ido por su propia voluntad, yo no tuve nada que ver con su partida-.

-No. Él no haría eso, me ama demasiado como para irse sin pelear…-.

-¿Sin pelear por qué? Eres tan tierna, pero te recuerdo que aquí hay situaciones de sangre que ponen fin a cualquier inicio precipitado de estupideces. Y aquí la sangre dicta que tú debes pertenecerme-.

-La sangre lo dicta-. Le dijo viéndolo sin ningún temor. Ya no era la misma de siempre. Se limpio los labios con la lengua y se puso de pie, acercándose a él. Poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo que se veía a través de una camisa desabotonada. -¿Podrás soportar hacerme el amor sabiendo que pienso en alguien más?-. Le dijo Yuuki sonriendo descarada.

-Esa boca que solía ser tan dulce pareciera que ahora pertenece a una golfa sin modales-.

-Parece que al fin dejaste esa imagen de idiota gentil que fingías al verme-.

-Parecía gustarle a la Yuuki humana. Pero tú, nunca te creíste ese cuento-.

-Estaba asqueada de esa hipocresía-.

-la Yuuki humana era gentil-.

-Era inocente…-.

-¿Cuánto falta para que muera?-.

-No lo digas de esa manera, no es como que yo no sea Yuuki. Se supone que soy la que has estado esperando. Me he mantenido discreta dentro del caparazón de la niña que vivió durante tantos años como una imagen falsa de lo que yo en realidad soy. Ella sigue dentro de mí… pero está confundida, y escucha todo lo que decimos… en silencio… exactamente como yo lo hacía-.

-Me da un par de ideas-. Le dijo, Kaname. La amordazó a la cama y vendó los ojos. Grabando esa imagen como si fuera una fotografía en el álbum de sus memorias. Ella se inquietó, quería saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de él.

Empezó por desnudar su pecho, pasando una rosa sobre sus senos descubiertos con mucha delicadeza, bajando por su vientre. Se deshizo de sus zapatos, y empezó a lamer la punta de sus dedos despacio, con mucha cautela, viendo fijamente sus reacciones. Aumentando la pasión en el beso mientas terminaba de quitarle la ropa interior. Sin ninguna demora empezó a lamerla mientras incrustaba uno de sus dedos en ella. La lamía rápidamente. Le encantaban los sonidos que ella hacía. Subió a los pechos y después siguió con el cuello, mientras soltaba las manos de Yuuki de la cama. Ella tumbándolo rápidamente le bajo a las rodillas el pantalón mientras hacía una felación como si le urgiera darle placer, mientras el tendido en la cama boca arriba ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. –Mírame mientras lo haces-. Ella volteó a verlo molesta pero no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de lamerlo, le encantaban los pequeños sonidos que emitía de placer. Se puso sobre él y empezó a penetrarse contra su cuerpo. Se sentía sucia… Se sentía bien. Gemía más de lo que sentía, en realidad era más escandalosa de lo que estaba sintiendo, no era como que fuera malo, pero sabía que habían experiencias mejores. Se detuvo y volvió a lamerlo fuerte y rápidamente, pero ya que se sentía traviesa, lo volteó a ver como él le pidió y mordió la punta de su miembro mientras succionó semen y sangre al mismo tiempo. Fue algo para lo que Kaname no estaba preparado, se vino en su boca como nunca lo había hecho antes. Su instinto se despertó y no pudo contenerse. Se levantó rápido y la tomo por la espalda de los brazos y colocó con el pecho pegado a la cama y el trasero en inclinación, palpó un poco el ano y se incrustó en ella fuertemente! Empujando cada vez más duro y rápido. Ella gritaba y a él le encantaba el sonido de su voz. Empujaba con fuerza, tanto que ella sentía un dolor repentino en su estomago. Kaname estaba cegado por el placer. Empujaba y empujaba y empujaba y empujaba hasta que la volteo con fuerza! Y viendo hacia el la beso y mordió el labió inferior mientras se venía dentro de ella. –Yo no planeaba que fuera así… pero tú decidiste que fuera sexo-. Salió de ella con cuidado, ya había manchado demasiado el piso. Se puso el pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta… -Al momento de besarte… y succionar tu sangre… ¿Por qué pensabas en él?-. Ella no volteó a verlo, se cubrió con las sábanas y lloró sigilosamente mientras él salía por la puerta…

-¿Qué hiciste con él?-. Pensó Yuuki – ¿Por qué me importa tanto de cualquier manera? Pensó mientras se limpiaba el semen de entre las piernas… -¿Es que acaso… sea vampira o humana… yo, lo amo?-.

**(Espera el siguiente capítulo)**


	7. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

*°*Capítulo VII*°*

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

-Necesito verte… Verte y explicarte… explicarte lo confundida que estoy y el cuanto necesito que me ayudes a entender qué ocurre… ¿En dónde estás Zero?

A lo lejos decía Yuuki desde el granero, buscando algo que no estaba segura de querer encontrar, era como si todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora de la Yuuki humana la estaba consumiendo. Cuanto tiempo se había burlado de su inocente forma de pensar y su ridícula manera de actuar. Y ahora… sólo pensaba en cuánto quería que nada hubiera cambiado, para poder hablar con Zero como solía hacerlo. Para huirle a Kaname como si no lo mereciera, en vez de ésta nueva versión de él que estaba tan seguro sobre su poder sobre ella.

Pero Zero no podía pensar en nada ahora, había comenzado un camino para lo que le habían dicho, sería la forma de regresar a Yuuki a la normalidad, a quien solía ser unos días atrás. Sabiendo en el fondo de su ser que iba a una trampa, cegado por su amor y poca esperanza había decidido empezar el viaje, pero había empezado a caminar en círculos sin darse cuenta. Tenía mucha hambre y estaba exhausto. Kaname pensaba que ya había podido deshacerse de él. Para tener el camino libre hacía Yuuki, dejándolo morir en manos de subordinados. Pero Zero no llegó al final del camino. Desfalleció aún intentando hacerlo. Yuuki, quien sentía en su interior que algo le había ocurrido a Zero, empezó a caminar entre el bosque, no tenía idea de a donde ir pero sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Decidió caminar, a donde su instinto le dijera. A donde su corazón la guiara.

Pero pasaron un par de horas, y deprimida, sin encontrar nada, con hambre y frío, estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Pero sintió, un olor conocido, empezó a caminar más rápido, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, a caminar, más rápido, casi corriendo, encontró a alguien… arrastrándose entre los árboles…

-Yuuki…-. Dijo susurrando. Era la voz de Zero. ¡Yuuki no podía creerlo! ¡El dolor que sintió en su pecho, la responsabilidad que sintió de verlo en ese estado! Corrió hacia él y lo abrazo en el suelo. Él estaba demasiado débil. Con una de sus uñas afiladas… se cortó un poco la muñeca, succionó sangre y se la dio en la boca a Zero. Él empezó a sentirse más tranquilo, los suspiros que se estaban yendo empezaban a regresar. La tomó del rostro justo cuando ella perdió el conocimiento. Se había preocupado tanto… que sacó demasiada de su propia sangre para dársela. La contempló un segundo, y ya con más fuerzas la cargó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar. El ocaso estaba en su punto final y la peligrosa noche estaba apareciendo. El frío empeoraba, y no podía dejar que Yuuki corriera peligro. Subió con ella en brazos a una rama alta en un árbol que sintiera que pudiera soportar el peso de ambos, y la abrazó fuerte mientras despertaba… la contemplaba, su cabello la hacía ver distinta, pero ella era Yuuki. ¿Qué hacía tan adentrada en el bosque? Estaba demasiado confundido pero era algo que lo hacía extrañamente feliz. ¿Estaba preocupada, y había ido a buscarle? Zero sonrió pero su pecho dolía. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema ahora? La mujer que amaba estaba entre sus brazos en el frío, habiendo podido morir mientras le buscaba y la felicidad que sentía era tanta que lastimaba y no permitía que lo asimilara a la realidad. No podía ser cierto. Era sólo otra de sus ilusiones estúpidas. No dejaba de pensar… que esa pequeña entre sus brazos no lo amaba como él creía, y que sólo estaba malinterpretando todo… como siempre. La apretó en brazos con el creer que estaba dormida. Y dijo en voz baja…

-Sé lo que es esto. Es una sonrisa vana a una ilusión que nunca se dará la mano con la realidad. Es la imagen de un beso. Un abrazo. Un "te quiero". Del sostenernos de las manos deseando no separarnos pero imaginado únicamente por la mente de uno de nosotros dos. Soy yo quien te sufre. Quien te observa. Quien te admira. A quien inspiras. Quien te escribe diarias poesías que reflejan a un corazón luchando por no entregarse al amor. Pero que es vencido por ése estúpido sentimiento que resultó ser mucho más fuerte que el orgullo y el ego que lo regían. Tú tienes otras expectativas de la vida, y no seré la razón por cual no las alcances. Dejaré de ser el estorbo que te impida concentrarte en lo que será tu vida futura. Sufriré en mi silencio las decisiones tomadas por mi mente en contra de la voluntad de mi corazón. Pero ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando el realismo le gana al mundo de los sueños y las fantasías? Es en vano, es como pensar ¿Qué será de mi vida cuando ya no estés para saciar esta vasta inspiración acumulada entre los dedos de mis manos? Pero reflexiono y grito; "¡Al diablo con todo!" Quiero estar contigo. Quiero sentirme tu consuelo. Quiero que sientas que me correspondes. ¿Por qué la realidad tiene que agobiarme así? ¿Y cómo sé lo que define qué es real y que no? Si siento tan real éste sentimiento subjetivo de mi abstracta imaginación, mucho más real que cualquier maldito objeto de masa tangible. ¡Definan qué es la realidad entonces! ¿El sentir como cada suspiro se lleva una parte de tu alma deseando que ésta alcance a la razón por la cual se ha separado de tu cuerpo? ¿El sentir aunque sea físicamente imposible cómo tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos cuando encuentras una razón para negarle el amor y cómo sientes que lo pegas poco a poco cuando alguien le muestra una pequeña luz al final del túnel donde crees que te has ido de golpe? La realidad va más allá de lo que podemos ver y tocar, pero no irá más allá de nosotros dos. Seamos la excepción a lo tangible. Hagamos nuestra propia realidad. Pero jugando a llevar la contraria, ¿Qué te parece si la iniciamos de un pequeño sueño? Uno de esos que surgen a medianoche, cuando crees que el mundo ha parado el tiempo para que tú puedas seguir soñando con la persona que amas. Hagamos de algo rutinario, tan normal como cerrar los ojos y dormir, nuestro punto de encuentro en una adversidad de memorias. Y no… La realidad no tiene por qué enterarse.-. Terminó con una lágrima en su mejilla. Apretando fuerte a Yuuki contra su pecho, sintió como una mano se posaba en su espalda.

-Nunca alguien me había dicho algo como eso-. Dijo Yuuki entre dormida, Zero se asustó y casi cayó del árbol, se sonrojó mucho, sentía demasiada vergüenza, no esperaba que estuviera despierta… ¡Se miraba muy agotada!

-¿Qué haces despierta?-. Dijo casi temblando.

-Esas palabras… ¿Eran para mí?

-¡Ignora todo eso!

-Pero me hiciste preguntas… hablaste como si estuviera despierta…-.

-¡Se suponía que estabas dormida! Eran preguntas al aire… ¡Todo eso no te importa!

-¡Me importa Zero!... ¡Más de lo que tú crees!... más de lo que yo esperaba…

-Yuuki…-. Dijo Zero impresionado, nunca antes ella le había hablado así… se miraba muy exaltada… y más en el estado en el que se encontraba; recién despertando y tan debilitada.

-Me importa Zero…-. Dijo Yuuki sollozando… -Cuando no estabas… no podía dejar de pensar en ti… desperté como vampiro y pensé… que definitivamente nosotros dos no debíamos estar juntos… pero mientras más lo pensaba, más extraña me sentía… y después Kaname y yo…-.

-(interrumpiéndola) Kaname y tú… ¿Qué…?

-…Nosotros…

-¿Hiciste… el amor con él?-.

-No. Pero sí me acosté con él. Algo en mi es diferente Zero… éste ser que ha despertado, tiene sed más allá de la sangre… y como ya nos habíamos acostado los tres, al principio no lo vi mal… pero no sentí placer… algo hacía falta… algo que sólo lo encuentro en ti-.

-Entonces es eso… no soy más que algo que te da un poco de placer…-.

-¡No! Te digo que no es así…-.

-¿¡Entonces qué es!? Ya no puedo seguir con esto Yuuki, en verdad, me duele tanto que no puedas dejar de pisotear la poca dignidad que me queda. Me duele tanto ver que….

-¿¡Qué te duele ver!? ¡Estoy aquí Zero! ¡Salí a buscarte sin saber a dónde ibas! ¡Y al encontrarte me he sentido más estúpidamente feliz! Y mientras hablas sólo pienso… en cuento necesito besarte…-.

-No puedo creerte… ¡Vienes a engañarme para que sea parte de tu estúpido mundo de mentiras que…!-. Pero no aguantó más… Yuuki lo abofeteó muy fuerte y después le giró la cara y lo besó. Él al principio intentó alejarla pero ella apretó sus labios a los de él y no se lo permitió. Él beso no era pasional, sus labios estaban cerrados y ambos tenían los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La necesidad de aire los hizo alejarse, Yuuki avergonzada empezó a llorar alejando la mirada de Zero. Él, quien aún no podía entender qué había ocurrido con exactitud, la abrazó por la espalda pegándola a su pecho… y permanecieron así… tranquilos… y el ambiente se sintió como una noche en un establo cercano…

-No te entiendo-. Dijo Zero mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo…

-Yo tampoco… me entiendo-.

Malditas las sombras cercanas que como siempre arruinan las ocasiones especiales… pero ésta vez ambos sentían esas presencias entre los árboles… pero ninguno dijo nada… de haber visto algo ya no se podía hacer nada… dejen a los subordinados de ese hombre salirse con la suya ésta vez… sólo ésta vez-.

(Espera el siguiente capítulo)


End file.
